Swan Queen Songfictions
by JaWe99
Summary: Collection of Songfictions with Swan Queen
1. Hurt Lovers

**Sorry, English is not my mother tongue.**

**This here will be several Song Fictions.**

**I have no rights in the song like in the figures.**

**The song is called ,,Hurt Lovers'' by Blue.**

_,,When the words that you wanted to say  
Are all coming out wrong,  
When you burst into tears.  
Though you're trying so hard to be strong.  
Ohh! "_

,, You were misunderstood. You only wanted to be loved. But instead of helping you, they made it for you only heavy. Do you still remember when I found you under your apple tree, Regina? This was the day as your wall has dropped. The day when you let me I will never forget. Outwardly you look always strong, but only I know how it really looks in you!..."

_,,We're standing in  
Allowed to fight,  
Trying to make two wrongs right."_

,, Now you lie here. And I don't know when I can look in to your eyes again. Dr. Whale means you could wake up a long time ago. But your mind doesn't want that. If it lies on my mother. Darling, she has seen that she cannot get us apart. So please wake up!..."

_,,Hurt Lovers, Hurt, Hurt Lovers,  
Don't give up, Don't, Don't give up,  
Think of it  
You can't just let it go,  
You gotta try  
You gotta try"_

,, Henry misses you from the whole heart. He comes every day and tells you what he made. He believes that I am your true love. And that I could get you out from your coma. But how?"

_,,So when all that you ever believe  
Comes apart at the seams  
And when all of the bridges you build_

_Are washed away in a stream,  
Ooooh,  
Whatever comes,_

_It's not the end  
We gotta fight_

_And take a stand."_

,, In our first common night, you have said that I have changed everything in your life. I had knocked down everything what you had been based. When you had seen my panic face, did you know I will be your end? You had fought for me, you had protected me from Cora. And now? You lie here."

_,, Hurt Lovers, Hurt, Hurt Lovers,  
Don't give up, Don't, Don't give up,_  
_Think of it  
You can't just let it go,  
You gotta try  
You gotta try  
Hurt Lovers, hurt so bad again  
Find something, to make things right again  
It don't matter who wins out in the end  
You gotta try  
You gotta try._"

,, Because of me! The Savior! I should throw myself in front of you Not you before me. The sword of Neal should have met me. Not you. I am sorry to have disappointed you. I had promised that nothing happens to you. The nobody hurts you. But also the promise I have broken. Let me make it good again."

_,,End when you lose hurts?  
And you played your last card?  
You know  
You know, You know"_

,, Please don't let me have lost all my chances. All this shouldn't end so. I couldn't live without you. The Pain would be too big. Henry cant live without you too. We need you. And you know this."

_,,We're standing in,  
Allowed to fight  
Trying to make two wrongs right"_

,, I will try it! Regina, darling, you know that I love you with all my heart. . Hopefully it works! For us is determined even more, than this here." Emma stroked Regina a dark strand of her hair from her face. And slowly leaned down to Regina. ,, Please!" begged Emma, before she laid her lips softly on them from the sleeping woman.

_,,Hurt Lovers, Hurt, Hurt Lovers,  
Don't give up, Don't, Don't give up,  
Think of it  
You can't just let it go,  
You gotta try  
You gotta try  
Hurt Lovers, hurt so bad again  
Find something to make things right again  
It don't matter who wins out in the end  
You gotta try  
You gotta try"_

When their lips touched, a warm wave of the luck and hope went out from them. When Emma came off of Regina's lips and looked at her two brown eyes sparkled against her.

,, You have not disappointed me, Em. And I love you too."

And with this Regina put her right hand in Emma's neck and pulled her to her down.

**The End**


	2. Love Story

**Plays in the fairytale world. Emma and Regina are about the same age, Cora is dead. Regina's POV.**

**The song is called,,Love Story'' by Taylor Swift**

_,,We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in the summer air"_

This is our day. The day is ours. We stand here on the balcony of your castle. Or more of your father's castle. We wave to the crowds below us. And as I feel your hand on my hip and you whisper to me,, I love you " I was reminded how it came to this. How did it come to US.

_,,See the lights, see the party, the balloons  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know"_

-*flashback *-

It was my birthday party. On the day we saw us the first time. I see you still going through the crowd of people and how you come to me.

,, Congratulations, Princess Regina. Well, if you do not mind, I would like to keep you company. "

,, It's allows you to do this, Princess Emma!" I said smiling. The few things what I knew about you...

_,,That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go  
And I said "_

You were Emma, daughter of King Charming and Queen Snow White. You do not live the typical royal life. You've talked to your father to beat you to the knight, you're wearing virtually never dresses. When you saw me in the eyes, I saw this love that I had never seen before and I knew that this love was just for me. Just when it was the nicest, my father came and shooed you away.

,, Why? Why father, have you done this?" I asked him through a veil of tears throughout.

,, She is not a good deal for you, darling! For you is a happy end determined. She, but will bring you only misery. Believe me!"

,, Father, how do you know that it is so? You always say I should find my happy end. Father, believe me, but Emma is this person which I need for my happy end. Please see it! Father please. To love me!" I begged my father.

,, No! You stay away from Emma and she from you. She isn't your happy end!" And this was the last what I heard. I turned round and ran away. I was deaf and did not hear on the angry cries of my father.

_,,Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while "_

I ran behind the castle and leaned with the back against the apple tree which stood there. My mother had planted him just before she died.

,, Not very royal to make the dress dirty.'' It came out behind a hedge.

,, How do your knights call you, actually? Princess Emma? Or just short Emma?'' I asked with closed eyes. I heard how somebody came up to me over the gravel.

,,Romeo! No idea how they got it. But...'' further I didn't let you speak. I wrapped my arms around you and kissed you, almost desperate.

,,Please, don't go!'' I begged you.

_,,Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go  
And I said_

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes''

,, Then run away with me! Be my princess and I be your prince. "

,, Yes!" I whispered, afraid that one can discover us.

,, Please, you have to escape from this country. But I come to you. We'll meet again. At our border. And then we run away. Just you and I!"

,, So we make it! Until we see again, never say a word about us." And with this you pulled me to you and kissed me, as if there were no tomorrow.

,, And now run! Run my Romeo! I'll wait for you." And now I pushed you away from me and you ran away.

_,,Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me  
How to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out this mess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes  
Oh, oh "_

Oh Emma. Why you? Why does everything have to be so difficult? Everything lies basically at my father. He tried to convince me how I feel. Emma, I'm going crazy. But we can do it together.

_,,I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was facing  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said_

Romeo, _S__ave me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come_  
_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said _"

I don't want to wait any longer. But as more hours pass, so stronger I fear that you will not come. I'm sitting here at our border and waiting for you. And from minute by minute my trust decreases in you. Only I was the one who has fallen in love? Suddenly I heard hoof trampling. Fearing that my father have noticed my absence I hid behind a tree and looked to see who came from the direction of my father's castle.

,, Regina! Are you here?" It was not my father, it was you!

,, I have waited for you, but you didn't come. I feel so alone Emma." I said and stepped out from behind the tree. But instead of coming up to me you went before me on your knees and pulled out a ring from your pocket. You said...

_,,Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

Oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh

' cause we were both young when I first saw you"

,, Marry me Regina. I love you with all my heart. I am only too late because I have spoken with your father."

,, You have what? But Emma, he doesn't want that we are together." I said a little bit panic and came up to you.

,, And this is why I have talked with him. Shown him that it has advantages for him when we are together. And he agrees. He means, as long as it makes you happy, he's happy too. Marry me! Be my princess."

You looked at me with your eyes and I saw our future in them.

,, Yes!"

-*flashback end*-

,, I love you too, my Romeo." I said and when I looked into your eyes, I saw us.

Together, happy and still in love like the first day.

**The End**


	3. 1, 2, 3, 4

**Please read and leave a comment.**

**The song is called ,,1,2,3,4'' by Plain White T's**

_,,1, 2_

_1,2,3,4''_

,, If you took the blindfold from me, I could walk down the stairs myself. And you wouldn't have to pay attention for two people."

,, But that would spoil the surprise, Emma. And one more step... Now we are already under."

,, You know how much I hate secrecy."

,, Yes and that's why I do it. And now you stand here and wait until I come back. And don't you dare to take off the blindfold."

,, As you order, Your Majesty!"

Emma stood, blindfolded, in the hallway of the house where the two people lived which her lay mostly on the heart. Her son Henry and her Regina. But before she could further think, she head already as Regina came back.

,, That's even a miracle! You have done what they told you."

,, But only because it's you." Emma said and smiled in the direction where she supposed the brown-haired woman.

,, Then come with me." And with that Regina took Emma's hand and led her out into the garden.

,, I set you free from the blindfold?"

,, What a question! Yes, please." Regina untied the knot of the blindfold and pulled them Emma from the eyes.

,, What do you say?" asked Regina and looked at Emma who just stood there and staring on that what stood before them.

Before her stood a table with candles which found themselves in far bigger number around the apple tree, rose petals, wine glasses and...

,, You don't it, do you?" asked Regina.

,, What? No, I was only overwhelmed. Something like that has never done anybody for me. Regina, I like it. Thank you!"

,, Good. But before we eat, I have to say something. Emma..."

_,,Give me not lovin' than I've ever had  
Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad  
Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not_

Make it feel god when I hurt so bad  
Barley gettin' mad, I'm so glad I've found you  
I love bein' around you

You make it easy  
It's easy as 1,2  
1,2,3,4

There's only 1 thing 2 do  
3 words 4 you  
( I love you)  
I love you

There's only 1 way 2 say  
Those 3 words and that's what I'll do  
(I love you)  
_I love you"_

,, You loved me more than anyone ever has before you. You comfort me when I'm sad, make me laugh when I don't feek like. In your presence everything is so easy. It's as you just chase all the pain and worry away. Since more than a year I'm the happiest person in the world, Emma. Because of you! I love to be with you and Henry. I know I've told you many times, but I love you."

_,,Give me more lovin' from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never ever tell your closest friends_

Make it feel god when I hurt so bad  
Barley gettin' mad, I'm so glad I've found you  
I love bein' around you

You make it easy  
It's easy as 1,2  
1,2,3,4

There's only 1 thing 2 do  
3 words 4 you  
( I love you)  
I love you

_There's only 1 way 2 say  
Those 3 words and that's what I'll do  
(I love you)  
I love you  
(I love you)  
I love you_

You make it easy  
It's easy as 1,2  
1,2,3,4

There's only 1 thing 2 do  
3 words 4 you  
( I love you)  
I love you

There's only 1 way 2 say  
Those 3 words and that's what I'll do  
(I love you)  
I love you  
(I love you)  
I love you

1,2,3,4  
(I love you)  
I love you  
(I love you)  
I love you"

,, You told me things that you wouldn't tell your parents or your closest friends. You've put me back together. I don't know what I would do without you. Maybe I would still be the Evil Queen. Or I would be anything else. But I wouldn't be means, the woman I am now. I want to spend my life only with you and Henry. As a family. And so I ask you: "Regina said and made a short break before she reached behind her and went before Emma on the knees.

,, And so I ask you: Emma Swan, would you make me even happier, as I am already and marry me?"

And with this she opened the little black box and looked up at Emma. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she slipped a hand into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small black box too.

,, But only if you also marry me." Emma said and went also on her knees.

,, You also wanted...? I mean... you..." stuttered Regina to herself.

,, Yes, I also wanted to ask you if you want to marry me. Although it is actually only for your birthday in one week, but oh well now also goes. So Regina Mills, will you be my wife?"

,, Yes! Emma, I will. And you?" asked Regina with a smile.

,, I can only agree with your answer. Yes!" And so Emma took the ring from the box and put it Regina to the ring finger of her left hand. Regina did the same and looked in Emma's eyes after that.

,, Forever?"

,, Forever!"

Emma took Regina's face in both hands and kissed her passionately.

**The End**


	4. I don't wanna miss a thing

**Please read and leave a comment.**

**This song is called,,I don't wanna miss a thing'' by Aerosmith**

,, Emma, darling, you're here?" asked Regina in the dark room. She stood in the doorway of the wooden hut at the lake in which Emma she had ordered. Yet Emma was a trail somewhere.

,, Emma? Where are you?" Regina was getting impatient. She took another step into the wooden hut pure. Suddenly the door was pushed shut behind her and made the room completely dark now.

,, Why don't you answer when I call you?" asked Regina. She knew exactly who was behind her.

,, Because I had planned it that way." And so the lights was turned on and Emma stood behind Regina.

,, And because I wanted to scare you."

,, That was probably nothing! If you want to scare me, you gotta get up a little earlier."

,, Yes, you're right." said Emma laughing.

,, Why did you wanted that I come here here? In the middle of the night?" Regina turned around to see Emma's eyes.

,, Because I wanted to ask you something. But first I have to tell you something. To be more exact, sing." And so Emma went to the radio, pressed a button and went back to Regina who already had the faint idea where all this would lead. The supposition was reinforced when she recognized the melody which came from the radio.

,, Aerosmith,, I don't wanna to miss a thing?!"

,, Right!" And with that Emma began to sing:

_,,I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do 

_I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever

I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
_The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah

I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing 

_Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

I Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
And I don't want to miss a thing,,

When Emma had finished the song, she reached behind a vase and pulled out a small black box. She opened the box and went to her knees in front of Regina.

,, Regina Mills, I love you more than anything. I want to experience no moment in my life without you. I don't care what the others say about you. I don't care if you were the Evil Queen or not. Because it depends on who we are now. And so I ask you, Major Regina Mills, will you be my wife?" asked Emma and looked expectantly to Regina up.

,, Did I really sing so horribly that you have to cry?" asked Emma anxiously.

,, No! I'm just stirring. And yes! Emma yes, I wants to be your wife. Yes, I want to be the wife of the sheriff."

And with this Regina fell around the neck of her Emma and buried her face in Emma's neck.

**The End**


	5. Halo

**Please read and leave a comment.**

**The song is called,,Halo'' by Beyoncé**

Dearest Emma,

_,,Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby, they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now ''_

Remember the walls that I have built.

Treasure they collapse.

They haven't even fought. They haven't given a sound of themselves. Quietly they are broken down in themselves. And I haven't noticed it. If I think about it now, I am glad that I haven't noticed it. If I had noticed it, the last few weeks wouldn't have been the best in my life. I've found a way to let you in. In my life, in my thoughts. In my heart. But I never had really doubts that it would be wrong to let somebody into my heart pure. It just never came the right person. But now I have found this person. I have found you, my angel.

_,,It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out ''_

You have broken every rule which I had. You come to my town, have brought me my son back. Although now it isn't true anymore. No longer my son, but our son. You have come to my town and broke the curse. You saved me from the angry mob, have pushed me to the side and was dragged into the hat of Jefferson. At the beginning I didn't understood, why you did it. But now I know it. You did it because you love me. And when you came back and I have confessed my feelings for you, I knew in what danger I put you. But that's the risk that I have taken on me. Even though my mother wants you out of my life, she will have to admit that it's my life. And I have to decide on my life. And I will never leave you. Never!

_,,Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
Whoa ''

Why can you not be with me now? Oh yes. You have to find Gold's son. Honey, if you're reading this I'll probably just think how it would be if you were here with me now. I write this letter and the tears running down my face. How much I wish that you were here now and take me in your arms. Everybody says you should stay away from me. Or, if it went after someone here, you should kill me. But you know that you are my salvation. You, the savior! I need nothing more. Only you and Henry. Here with me.

_,,Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again_

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out ''

You are like a sunray which shines through my darkest night. You're the only one which I want. And even though you're not here and I cannot bury my face in your hair, I know you smell like my apple shampo. And probably you are wearing my perfumes what you always liked too. I've never felt so alive as with you. It is as I had awakened from a long sleep. (What's perhaps something to misundertand here.)

_,,Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
Halooo, ooh  
Halooo, ooh  
Halooo, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
_Pray it won't fade away_

I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo ''

Emma, please find Gold's son quickly. And then come with Henry as fast as possible back to me. I need you here with me. My house is so empty without you. The only person with whom I talk is your mother. Well, I'm not talking freely with her. She comes rather to me and means if I hurt you in any kind, I could say goodbye to my life. I hope that if you read this letter, you have already found Baelfire. He'd do nothing to you. About that I am sure. But with Gold I'm not so sure. Please, take care of yourselves. Em, please pay attention to Henry. Please send me a message that it goes well. Say Henry that I love him and that I miss him. I miss to you both terribly!

In eternal love,

Regina


	6. Home

Continuation of ,,Halo''. Only two days after ,,Halo''.** This is the text from Regina.** _And this is from Emma._ Emma write the lyrics of the song. And the normal text.

The song is called,,Home'' by Michael Bublé

Regina was deepened in a book when her mobile phone display flashed.

_,,Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home, Mmm"  
Emma_

,, Oh Emma!" sighed Regina into the empty space.

**,, Then come home, darling."** Wrote Regina and pressed ,,send".

_,,May be surrounded by  
A million people  
I still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know"  
Emma_

**,, I know you missed me. I miss you too.'' Regina**

_,,And I've been keeping all  
The letters  
That I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Emma_

**,, Em, I'm fine. But tell me, dear, when you and Henry come back to me.'' Regina**

_,,Well I would send them  
But I know  
That it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that"  
Emma_

**,,You must write no novels to tell me that you're okay.'' Regina**

_,,Another airplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know_

_But I wanna go home  
Mmm, I got to go home"  
Emma_

**,, Em, we're both lucky. If you want to go home, then come home. I'll wait for you.'' Regina**

_,,Let me go home  
I'm just too far  
From where you are  
I wanna come home"  
Emma_

**,, Em, now Manhatta is not that far away.'' Regina**

_,,And I feel just like  
I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right"  
Emma_

**,, You had no choice. You had to pledge Gold to help him, to find his son. Otherwise he would have killed me. Emma, find him easily and then come back to me and everything will be fine.'' Regina**

_,,And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
That this was not your dream  
But you always believed in me"  
Emma_

**,, Oh, Emma. I would like to come with you. But Gold. Well, he should have told you, why I don't come out of Storbrooke. I have everything that's happened in the last few weeks, not dreaming. It was all real. And I still believe in you.'' Regina**

_,,Another winter day  
Has come and gone away  
In even Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home"  
Emma_

**,, Come home!'' Regina**

_,,And I'm surrounded by  
A million people  
I still feel alone  
Oh, let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know"  
Emma_

**,, Emma, let Gold's son to be his problem, Come with Henry back to me. And we'll think of something, because of Gold.'' Regina**

_,,Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home"  
Emma_

**,, How? You found him? Oh my God. You've found Gold's son! Emma, please come now home with Henry.'' Regina**

_,,Let me go home  
It'll all be all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home"  
Emma_

**,, If you come home everything is all right. Tell me, when you're on the road to Storbrooke and I pick you up at the border.'' Regina**

_,,__Better open the door. It's raining! And we are pretty damn wet.'' Emma_

,, What the hell does that mean?" asked Regina in the room as she got up and ran to the front door.

,, Why should I open the..." further she didn't talk. Because she had opened the front door and stood in front of Henry and Emma. Both completely wets from the rain.

,, Hi, Mom!" said Henry and hugged Regina stormy.

,, I would say your surprise has worked, Ma."

,, Yes, Henry. I think also." Said Emma laughing and looked at Regina.

,, I get what dry for me." And so Henry disappeared into the house.

,, You were all the time before the door?" ask Regina and grabbed Emma's hands.

,, Not all the time. But the last 4 SMS already." Emma gave Regina her hands.

,, If Henry or you get sick, I know which woman I owe it. But now walk in." And with this Regina let a hand of Emma go and grabbed with her hand free a travel bag which stood next to Emma. Emma did it too and together they went into the house. Emma close door with her shoe and was happy that she was home.

,, Leaves the bag there." said Regina and turned to Emma. Emma dropped the bag down and went to the dark-haired woman in front of her.

,, I've missed you!"

,, I've missed you too, Em."

And with this sentence Regina put her hands on Emma's neck and pulled her to herself.

,, Never leave me again!" Regina whispered as their lips were only a few millimeters away from Emma's.

,, Never again!" With it Emma bridged the small gap and put her lips to Regina's.**  
**

**The End**


	7. My only one

**Bank conversation from 2x19,, a little bit" changes. Please leave Comments.**

**This song is called,,My only one'' by Plain white T's.**

_,,Oh, please don't go, I need you  
I'll please you, not mislead you  
If you would be  
My only one_

Together we move slowly  
I'll never leave you lonely  
If you would be  
My only one

If you believe  
We were meant to be  
Why'd you leave me alone"

,, Emma, please don't go away. Don't go!" shouted Regina after Emma. When she heard the desperation in the voice of the dark-haired woman, she stopped.

,, Emma please! I need you!"

,, Oh, suddenly you need me? A few months ago you wanted me out of Storybrooke. What brought you to this sudden change of heart?" asked Emma, she stood with her back to Regina.

,, I realized that I cannot get rid of you for two reasons. First, you are Henrys birth mother. He wouldn't forgive me. And secondly, I would only hurt myself if you would leave Storybrooke. Because I... because I..." stuttered Regina to herself.

,, Regina! Come to the point!" came it irritated from Emma.

,, Because I love you! That's why I need you 's why I don't want that you go Emma. I love you."

,, What?" asked Emma puzzled and turned around to look into the eyes of the dark-haired woman.

,, I love you!" repeated Regina and looked down, embarrassed.

,, That cannot be true, Regina. You can not even suffer me. And just because I love you, doesn't have to love me too."

,, Emma, I CANNOT ONLY you. I love you. Just as you love me. And if you believe that we are determined for each other, then why do you leave me alone?"

_,, What happened to forever  
I'll try to make things better  
If you would be  
My only one_

Now six days since we've spoken  
I'll fix you when you're broken  
If you would be  
My only one

If you believe  
We were meant to be  
Why'd you leave me alone

If you believe  
We were meant to be  
Why'd you leave me alone"  


,, Because you deserve to fall in love with somebody better ones. Regina, I'm not good enough for you. You deserve someone who puts you back together when you're broken. Someone with whom you feel safe and secure. And above all, you deserve somebody who makes you happy. Someone like this you'll deserve but I'm not that someone." Sadly Emma looked down to the ground. She didn't notice how Regina came up to her.

,, What do you tell for a bullshit? Emma, everybody deserve such a person. And I've already found my person. I found you. Or rather other around. You put me back together when I'm broken. Only near you I feel safe and secure. You make me happy with your bare presence. Emma, I want to be with you."

_,,If you love me too  
Can I call you  
My only one_

If you say no  
I won't let go  
My only one"

,, But Regina, I'm not good enough for you. I..."

,, Emma Swan, you're the only one whom I want. And just because you think you're not good enough, I will not let you go." Now Regina standing right in front of Emma, laid her index finger under Emmas chin and lifted it slightly.

,, Emma, did you hear me? I just want you. I want to be with you and Henry. As a family." Emma saw Regina in the eyes.

,, Are you serious? Do you really want to be with Henry and me? As a family?" asked Emma. Regina who herself tears were risen in the eyes, nodded only and smiled.

,, But Snow..." But before Emma could speak the sentence to the end, Regina's lips were already on hers. At first the kiss was hestitant and cautious, but then he was always demanding and more passionate.

,, You talk too much!" said Regina as they broke away from each other to get air.

,, But also you, your Majesty." With this Emma pulled Regina back to her and their lips met again each other.

_,,If you believe  
We were meant to be  
Why'd you leave me alone_

If you believe  
We were meant to be  
Why'd you leave me alone" 

**The End**


	8. A thousand years

**Shortly after Emma and Snow rose from the well. POV of Regina. Please leave comments. This song is called ,,A thousand years'' by Christina Perri**

_,,Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How do be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow_

One step closer "

My heart beat faster as I saw her. Her blond hair had lost theirs golden shine something and nevertheless, I was still blinded by them. And her eyes...

'I have to stop! May be that I love her, but she can't and will not love me. Have I forgot about it? I am the evil Queen. I tried to kill her and Snow.' I thought to myself, leaning against a tree. But when I looked over to Emma, I did not care who her parents were. Or what she felt for me or not. If I wanted to know what she was feeling, I have to make the first step. So I tooked a step on Emma with bowed head.

,, Regina!"

I raised my head and looked frightened as she came to me. Emma Swan came up to me. I stopped and watched as Emma came closer and closer to me. And already she stood before me.

,, I know that you will kill me for that what I'm going to do, but I have waited already too long."

So Emma took my face in her hands and approached with her face mine, as if she wants that I realized what she wanted to do. When I looked into her eyes, I saw that she was afraid that I don't feel like her. Our lip were only a few millimeters apart when I threw all cares overboard and bridged the small gap between us.

_,,I have died everyday _

_waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more "_

The kiss was liberating . When I pulled away from her and laid my forehead against hers, I came to me so alive as never was before in my life.

,,How are you?" Emma asked and saw me in the eyes.

,, When you were gone or now?" I asked back and smiled.

,, Everything both."

,, When you were gone, I have realized, how much you mean to me. But I think that goes all the way. Because we only realized that we love a person if that person isn't there. Now sounds maybe a little bit old-fashioned, but I've been waiting on you to come back. And how I am now? Well, now thta you are here, I showed you my feelings and you feel the same way... You're doing it? Or?" I looked panic at Emma.

,, Yes. I love you too, Regina."

,, Good. In short, I feel fantastic now. And Emma, I love you too."

_,,Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this_

One step closer

I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more"

_7 hours later_

The memory of the last few hours let go a shiver down my back again.

Emma and I kissing in front of my bedroom door. Emma and I kissing in my bedroom. Bare skin which met other bare skin.

In short, there were some of the happiest hours in my life.

Now I lay beside Emma, wrapped one arm around her waist, the other lying across her chest and my head on her shoulder. I raised my head and looked at Emma. She had closed her eyes and slept quietly. She looked so peaceful and happy. I've always noticed her beauty, but now here she was still stunning as ever go without. I looked at her for a while, but eventually I couldn't stand these full, red lips again.

When I gave her lips free again and opened my eyes again, two green eyes looked at me.

,, Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up, but you." further I couldn't talk because Emma had placed me her index finger on my mouth.

,, Shhh. Just say nothing and go to sleep again."

She gave me a kiss on my nose and I lay down next to her again.

,, Emma?"

,, Yes. What's that?"

,, Sounds funny, but I'm scared."

,, Befor what are you afraid of?"

,, Before that I lose you someday."

,, I will not go, nobody will take me away from you and I protect the people I love and I want them to be happy. And if you are happy when I'm there, I'll stay. You need to be afraid of nothing. At the very most before your mother."

,, What? My mother? But she is dead." For some reason I was very uncomfortable.

,, I didn't know that dead people want to tear your heart out."

,, Who? But it isn't about you? Please tell me that she didn't ripped your heart out." I was so panic that my voice overturned.

,, No! But she has tried it. And when I realized that I was close to death and I realized that I would never see you again, I was filled with a warmth and it was a shock to me in a way that your mother was pushed away from me. Without that I had even touched."

,, So you have your heart?" I asked to be sure again.

,, No, because I had it no longer. Because you have it, Darling." said Emma and smiled at me mischievously.

,, 'Darling'? Did you call me 'Darling'?"

,, Uh, yeah. Was that wrong?"

_,,And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more"

,, No. I just wanted to call you 'Darling'. But,oh well. I'll think of something." said I laughing and kissed Emma as we had done it in the last few hours too often. When I gave her lips free again she smiles at me.

,, I doubt not, darling. And now you go back to sleep. All my bones hurt."

,, I can imagine. And I know from what the pain come." I said with a grin.

,, Night, 'Gina!"

,, Night, Em!"

And so I put my head back on Emma's shoulder and fell asleep happy.

I had my son back im my house and I was with my true love in the same bed. I had everything I ever wanted.

**The End**


	9. Everytime we touch

This song is called,,Everytime we touch'' by Cascada

_,,I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive "_

,, Emma, please! Do you hear me? Please, Emma! Stay here! With Henry and me."

Regina knelt beside Emma and pressed desperately her hands on Emmas belly. Under her hands quillte the blood out.

,, Emma, please! You cannot go. I love you!"

,, I... know." Came it quietly and weakly from Emma.

,, Since you were with Snow in the fairy tale wood, I have agreed that the life isn't possible without you. Emma, please don't leave me." sobbed Regina and pulled Emma up, so that she sat in Regina's lap.

,, I...love...you...too" Emma slowly opened her eyes and looked at Regina.

_,,'Cause every time we touch  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss  
I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch  
I feel ecstatic  
And every time we kiss  
I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life "_

,, Emma, I need you. Every time we touch I have this feeling. This feeling of safety and security. I need you by my side."

Emma slowly raised her bloody hand and laid it on Regina's right cheek.

,, You...have...to...let...me...go" Said Emma and Regina looked into her eyes. And saw that Emma meant it seriously.

,, I cannot let you go. You cannot ask me that."

,, You...have...to."

,, No! There must be another way. Please, Emma! Don't let me lose again a person, which I love." ,,Regina...the...time...with...you...was...awesome 

Thank...you...that...I...spend...the...best...time ... of...my...life...with...you. I...regret...nothing...what...we...have...done. Thank you.''

,, Emma please, I cannot raise Henry and... and... and our unborn child alone. I need you."

_,,Your arms are my castle  
Your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times  
We've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall_

'Cause every time we touch  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss  
I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch  
I feel ecstatic  
And every time we kiss  
I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life"

,,Look... out... they... on. Thanks... for... everything. I... love...you." Emma said, her voice cracking and her eyes closed. Permanently.

,, Emma? Emma, open the eyes! Emma please!" Regina implored the lifeless blonde in her lap.

,, Mum!" cried Henry, freed hinself from the arms of Snow and ran up to Regina. When he arrived, he knelt to in front of his mother.

,, Mum, kiss she! Bring she back! Uses magic, but please bring she back!" Begged Henry with tears streaming down his face.

,, I'm sorry Henry. This isn't a curse." Regina lifted her head and looked at Henry.

,, Try it at least. Please!"

Regina looked down to Emma and brushed a strand of Emma's hair from her face. She leaned her face down to Emma and just before their lips met Regina whispered: ,,Please come back!'' And at the moment as their touched, a pressure wave came from the both women. When Regina freed herself from Emma's lips and opened her eyes, stared her two green eyes against.

_,,'Cause every time we touch  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss  
I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side "_

,, You are pregnant?" Emma asked and grinned at Regina who stared dumbfounded at Emma.

,, You... you... you're alive?" asked Regina confused.

,, Yes! I would say anyway. Did you not want then?"

,, Ma!" cried Henry and fell Emma fell around her neck.,, You're alive!"

When he let Emma go from his embrace and saw high to Regina, she was still staring in bewilderment at Emma.

,, Mum? Are you okay?" asked Henry anxiously.

,, Regina?" Emma asked now also.

,, Emma!" Came it suddenly from the dark-haired and before Emma knew, Regina fell around her neck and buried her face in her neck.

,, You're alive! You're alive!" sobbed Regina.

,, Yes, I live. Thanks to you."

So Emma and Regina sat there for a while.

When Regina had stopped crying Emma asked: ,,Going it again?"

,, Yes, think so." With this Regina let Emma go and laid her forehead against Emma's.

,, You haven't answered my question. Are you really pregnant?" asked Emma and saw Regina into her eyes.

Regina nodded only as an answer. Emma saw Regina further in the eyes and her grin grew.

,, Why didn't you tell me it earlier?" asked Emma and took Regina's face in her hands.

,, Because I was afraid of your reaction. And I..." The rest of the sentence was lost in a kiss.

,, Is this the reaction which you wanted?" asked Emma roguishly.

,, Maybe."

,, Does this mean I'm going to be a big brother?" Henry spoke up.

,, Yes." said Emma and Regina in a choir.

,, This is cool.'' said Henry and smiled.

,, Come!" And with this Regina moved Henry to the both and hugged him.

,, Emma, never leave us again." whisper Regina.

,, Never again!" Came the whispered reply from Emma.

**The End**


	10. I do anything for love

**Please read and leave a comment.**

**This song is called,,I do anything for love'' by Meat Loaf.**

_,,And I would do anything for love,  
I'd run right into hell and back  
I would do anything for love,  
I'll never lie to you and that's a fact_

But I'll never forget the way you feel right now,  
Oh no, no way.  
And I would do anything for love,  
But I won't do that  
No I won't do that

Anything for love  
Oh I would do anything for love,  
I would do anything for love  
But I won't do that  
No I won't do that "

,, Regina?" shouted Emma in the dark entrance of the mine. She heard nothing, except her own echo.

Regina, on the other hand, heard as the blonde had called her name. She also heard someone came running towards her.

,, Regina!" said Emma as she saw Regina standing there and went up to the woman.

,, Miss Swan, you do prefer to get out of here. Get Henry and leave with him Storybrooke as long there is still time." Regina didn't dare to look in Emma's eyes. She didn't want that Emma saw her fear.

,, Not without you!"

,, Emma, please! Do once what I tell you. I know you don't trust me. But I cannot hold it much longer. Emma, please disappear with Henry from Storybrooke." When Regina looked up, emphasised the green light what came of the diamond before her, the tears even more.

,, I cannot Regina. Not without you! I want to help you. You know, I do everything for the people I love. And I will not run away when I know that you give your life to save us. Henry needs you and I need you." talked Emma to Regina desperately.

,, Why? Why are you doing this? You hate me. Why should you be interested, what's happening to me?''

,, Because... because... because..."

_,,And some days, it don't come easy  
And some days it don't come hard  
Some days it don't come at all  
And these are the days that never end  
And some nights you're breathing fire  
And some nights you're carved in ice  
Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before  
Or will again_

And maybe I'm crazy  
Oh it's crazy and it's true  
I know you can save me  
No one else can save me now but you

As long as the planets are turning  
As long as the stars are burning  
As long as your dreams are coming true  
You better believe it "

,, Because I love you, Regina! And even if you don't feel so, I will not go. And whether you like it or not I will help you."

So Emma went on to Regina. She couldn't believe what Emma had just said.

,, You... love... me?" stuttered Regina, not able to bring a whole sentence out.

,, Yes and I will love you so long as the planets turning, as the stars burn and dreams become true. Until everything is over you will always remain in my heart. And I will always save you."

_,,That I would do anything for love  
I'll be there till the final act  
And I would do anything for love!  
And I'll take the vow and seal a pact  
But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way  
Tonight  
And I would do anything for love  
Oh I would do anything for love  
Oh I would do anything for love  
But I won't do that  
No I wont do that_

I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of  
But I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of  
But I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of  
But I just won't do that

And somedays I pray for silence  
And somedays I pray for soul  
Somedays I just pray to the God of Sex and Drums and Rock 'N Roll.

And some nights I lose the feeling  
And some nights I lose control  
Some nights I just lose it all when I watch you dance and the thunder rolls

And maybe I'm lonely  
That's all I'm qualified to be  
There's just one and only  
The one and only promise I can keep "

,, I should have told you it rather, then we wouldn't be here. But..." Emma took a short breath. This break used Regina.

,, I love you too. And I'm sorry that we will have no future. But I am grateful that I could tell you it. I'm sorry!"

Emma noticed how the magic was fading from Regina. She walked around the diamond, so that she standing right next to Regina.

,, Regina!" said Emma gently. Regina turned her head to the right and saw the blonde's eyes

,, There is nothing you needs to be sorry!" So Emma took Regina's face in her hands and put her lips on the lips from the dark-haired woman. Regina felt like she was suddenly flows through a heat.

When Regina just realised what the meant, they were already thrown backwards and landed unceremoniously on the hard ground.

'That was it definitively with the Evil Queen' thought Regina and prepared to be sucked into the endless depths.

_,,As long as the wheels are turning  
As long as the fires burning  
As long as your prayers are coming true  
You better believe it_

That I would do anything for love  
And you know it's true and that's a fact  
And I would do anything for love  
And there'll never be no turning back

But I'll never do it better then I do it with you  
So long  
So long  
And I would do anything for love  
Oh I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love  
But I won't do that  
No, no, no I won't do...

I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of  
But I just wont do that

I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of  
But I just wont do that

I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of  
But I just wont do that

I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of  
But I just wont do that

I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of  
But I just wont do that

I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of  
But I just wont do that "

Suddenly she felt how somebody kiss her.

'When you're dead who should kiss you?' she thought surprised.

,, Regina? Darling, open your eyes." Whispered a voice in her ear. Her voice!

,, Emma?" asked Regina puzzled, opened her eyes and looked into worried and also immediately with joy bright eyes.

,, But how?" asked Regina and looked around. They were still in the mine, only the diamond was gone.

,, We live?" asked Regina and looked at Emma questioningly.

,, Hey a little bit more joy would be right. We always go and live..." The rest was lost in a kiss.

,, And I'll love you as long as the wheels turn, as the fires of our love burn and as long as you're with me." Said Regina after she gave Emma's lips free.

_,,But I'll never stop dreaming of you every night of my life  
No way  
And I would do anything for love  
Oh I would do anything for love  
Oh I would do anything for love  
But I won't do that  
No I won't do that_

Will you raise me up?  
Will you help me down?  
Will you get me right out of this Godforsaken town?  
Will you make it all a little less cold?

I can do that!  
Oh I can do that!

Will you hold me sacred?  
Will you hold me tight?  
Can you colorize my life I'm so sick of black and white?  
Can you make it all a little less old?

I can do that  
Oh oh now i can do that

Will you make me some magic with your own two hands?  
Can you build an emerald city with these grains of sand?  
Can you give me something I can take home?

Now I can do that  
Oh now I can do that

Will you cater to every fantasy I got?  
Will you hose me down with holy water, if I get too hot! (HOT)?  
Will you take me places I've never known?

Now I can do that  
Oh, oh now I can do that! "

,, And what now?" asked Emma and helped Regina on her feet.

,, Do you want that with us?"

,, Emma I never was sure what I wanted. But I want us. I want you to make my world not so cold. I want you to catch me if I fall. I want to be near you. Emma, I want you to be the person is which give me a reason to live. I want to be old with you. With you and Henry. I want this. But what do you want?" asked Regina and looked worried at Emma.

,, Same like you. I want to be old with you. I want to spend my life with you. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms in the evening and wake up with you again.

But I will not force you to do anything. You've been hurt too many times and I'm afraid that..." Further she couldn't talk, because Regina had put her forefinger on Emma's mouth.

,, You talk too much." Regina took her finger from Emma's lips, but only to lay her lips on this place.

_,,After a while to forget everything  
It was a brief interlude and a midsummer night's fling  
And you'll see that its time to move on_

I won't do that  
I won't do that

I know the territory  
I've been around  
It'll all turn to dust  
And we'll all fall down  
And sooner or later you'll be screwing around

I won't do that!  
No, I won't do that!

Anything for love  
Oh I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love  
But I won't do that  
No I won't do that "

Emma answered the kiss and laid her hands on Regina's hip. Regina let her hands go and they went searching through Emma's hair and drove with her tongue over Emma's lower lip, admittance searching. Emma allowed her. And her tongues already started with a wild battle.

,, Regina... we should stop!" Emma groaned as Regina approached her lips on Emma's neck.

,, Why?" Muttered she against Emma's nape.

,, Because the other will already looking for us."

When Regina let down from Emma's nape, she looked sadly to Emma.

,, But you will still get me. No worry." Emma said and stroked Regina a strand of hair from her face.

,, Maybe tonight?"

,, Maybe tonight." Said Emma, laughing.

,, But now let's get out of here and find Henry ." With this Emma gave Regina another quick kiss, took a step back and held out her hand.

,, Shall we?"

Regina laid her hand in Emma's and together they left the mine without to look around.

**The End**


	11. Who am I to say

**This song is called ,,Who am I to say'' by Hope. Please read and leave a comment.**

Regina went with a bouquet o white lilies to the family mausoleum of the Mills. She had waited until it was dark. Nobody should see her cry. When she closed the door of the mausoleum behind her, she was received by the silence. How she enjoyed the silence. Regina stood for a moment at the door before she went to the three stone graves. At the two extremes, she put one white lily and the rest of them, Regina placed on the coffin in the middle. When the dark-haired woman had stood a moment just there and had stared at the middle coffin, she began to speak in the silence.

_,,Love of my life, my soulmate  
You're my best friend  
Part of me like breathing  
Now half of me is left''_

,, You, the love of my life. My true love. My soul mate. My best friend. You are a part of me. You're like breathe. Life necessary. Life necessary for my life. But now that half of me is gone. Gone and I couldn't help it. As well?

_,,I don't know anything at all  
Who am I to say you love me  
I don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you need me''_

I know you've often said that you love me, but who am I now without you. Only a woman, who has the person lost she loved most. A woman who has lost a loved one again. Only this time it was the true love. Why did you have to play the hero? Why did you have to go into the burning house? Why?

_,,Color me blue I'm lost in you  
Don't know why I'm still waiting  
Many moons have come and gone  
Don't know why I'm still searching''_

I'm lost without you. I have lost my protector. You protected me from the town. You've convinced the people that I have changed. What should I do without you? I have searched my whole life always for my happy ending. In our old world, I haven't found it, but here in Storybrooke. I've found it. Only in Henry and then in you. I'm in love with you everyday and you in me. We were happy. Why did you have to die?

_,,Don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you love me  
I don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you need me_

Hmmm hmmm mmm  
Uhhh oohhh aahhh

Hooo aahhh ohh ohhh

__

Now you're a song I love to sing  
Never thought it'd feel so free  
Now I know what's meant to be  
And that's okay with me''

You were and are and will always take the most important place in my heart. Together with Henry. I never thought to find someone like you. But we found each other. And I'm happy to have been with you. Even if you're not here any more, we will always be together. You promised it to me and you keep your promises. Always.

_,,But who am I to say you love me  
And who am I to say you need me  
And who am I to say you love me_

Mmmm Hmmm

I don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you love me  
I don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you need me  
I don't know anything at all

I don't know anything at all  
I don't know anything at all  
I don't know anything at all''

I miss you endlessly. And Henry also. Everybody misses you. The last year was bad for all of us. But like you always said, the life must go on. And as hard as it falls for your friends, your parents, Henry and me, we have to accept it. Accept that you will never come back. That yor death wasn't a curse from which I could wake you up. I hope, you wait for me. And that the time has come someday, we'll meet again. But I believe, this will take a while. Because someone has to take care of Henry. Until we meet again please don't forget me. Don't lose your love for me. Because I will never lose my love for you. And I will not forget you quite surely. Then," Regina stroked over the gravestone, ,, rest in peace. " With this Regina looked again at the grave, then turned around and left with tears in her eyes the mausoleum of the Mills family. Behind her were only three coffins, the people she loved most. Sr. Henry Mills. Cora Mills. And Sheriff Emma Swan-Mills.

The End


	12. Babe

**This song is called ,,Babe'' by Take That. **

**P.S.: When you knew a song which you like to read in a FF, then write me this song in a comment and maybye the next time you will read this song in a FF.**

_,,I come to your door  
to see you again  
but where you once stood  
was an old man instead''_

A blond-haired woman with a red leather jacket and tight-fitting jeans knocked on a door. When, after what felt like an eternity, the door was opened and the blonde was offset by an old man.

,, Who are you?" asked the old man with a raspy voice.

,, Swan. Emma Swan." said Emma and looked at the man confused. That was not the person she had expected.

,, What can I do for you, Miss Swan?"

_,,__I__ asked where you'd be  
he said  
"she's moved on you see  
all I have is a number  
you'd better ask her not me"  
so I picked up the phone  
and dialled your number  
not sure to put it down or speak  
then a voice I once knew answered  
in a sweet voice  
she said hello and then paused  
before I began to speak__''_

,, You don't know where Miss Mills is?"

,, Mayor Mills has moved. I can give you the phone number which Mayor Mills has given me. Whether that is true, however you have to find out yourself."

The man disappeared from the door and came after a few minutes back.

,, Here!" He gave Emma a note. When Emma took him the slip of paper from his hand and wanted to thank him, he slammed the door.

,, How friendly!" murmured Emma and looked at the note.

'Maybe I shouldn't call?' thought Emma, but only to discard the idea again. Emma took her cell phone out of her pocket. It rang twice and then:

,, Hello."

_,,__B__abe (babe) I'm here again (I'm here again)  
I tell you I'm here again (babe)  
where have you been (where have you been)  
babe (babe) I'm back again  
I tell you I'm back again (babe)  
where have you been_

_You held your voice well  
there were tears I could tell  
but where were you now  
was you gonna tell me in time  
just give me a town  
and I'll be straight down''_

,, Regina? Is that you?"

,, Yes. Em... Emma is that you?" Emma heard that Regina had to fight tears back .

,, Yes. Regina, listen to me. I know that I have made many things wrong. I'm back in Storybrooke. Regina, please I need to talk to you. Where do you live? I understand that I have hurt you. Too much. But …"

,, Emma. Is that really you?"

,, If you mean that Emma, who has made the biggest mistake of her life more than five years ago, then yes."

,, Emma, I can …"

,, I know that you cannot forgive me. But let me least explain everything."

,, Miflin Street 108."

With this Regina hung up. Emma sat in her yellow VW and drove to the other side of Storybrooke.

_,,I've got so much to tell you  
about where I have been  
as I walk down your road  
I can't wait to be near you_

(I) I can't keep (I) the feeling inside  
(I can't keep it inside)  
as I stand at your door  
you answer in a sweet voice  
you say hello then pause  
before I begin to speak

babe (babe) I'm here again (I'm here again)  
I tell you I'm here again (babe)  
where have you been (where have you been)  
babe (babe) I'm back again  
I tell you I'm back again (babe)  
where have you been_''_

When Emma turned into the Miflin Street, she smiled.

'Nothing has changed in the five years.' she thought as the VW stopped in front of 108. Emma got out and walked along the way. She took a deep breath, before she rang. After a short wait the door was opened. And there stood the woman she had left without a resignation word.

,, Emma. It's really you." came it from Regina.

,, Before you close the door again before my nose, let me explain everything."

,, Emma, what the hell are you going to explain? You left me! Without a word! Have you even considered for a moment, how could I go? Have you even given a thought to me only once in all these years?" bubbled it out of Regina.

,, Regina, listen to me. I...''

,, Why should I listen to you? Emma, why should I?" interrupted Regina Emma angrily.

,, Because I didn't left you voluntarily!" said Emma and look Regina in the eyes.

,, What?" asked Regina taken aback.

,, I didn't left you voluntarily." repeated Emma.

,, I would never leave you, if not … if I don't …" Emma stammered on.

,, If you don't what?" hooked Regina.

,, If my past hadn't caught me up. I've gone so that nothing happens to you. Regina, I left without a word, because I knew you wouldn't let me go like this. You said that there would be another way and that nothing would happen to you. But I couldn't take this risk that something happens to you. I'm sorry for everything. I love you and I have never stopped to love you in the whole time. I was such a asshole. And maybe we would have made it together, but I was such a asshole ...''

Further Emma couldn't talk. Regina had thrown herself on Emma's neck and buried her face in Emma's blond curls.

,, Oh Emma. Do you know how long I have waited for you?"

,, Too long."

_,,As you looked away  
I saw a face behind you  
a little boy stood at your door  
(boy stood at your door)  
and when I looked again  
I saw his face  
was shining  
he had my eyes (my eyes)  
he had my smile (my smile)_

babe (babe) I'm back again (I'm here again)  
I tell you I'm back again (babe)  
I'll be here for you  
(where have you been)

babe (babe) please take me back (I'm back again)  
take me back (babe)  
back home again

babe (babe) please hold me close (I'm here again)  
hold me close (babe)  
like you used to do (where have you been)

babe (babe) just me and you (I'm back again)  
you and me (babe) ''

When Regina freed herself from Emma, Emma saw a little boy standing in the hallway. 'Can this be possible?' thought Emma confused. The little boy had the same green eyes, like Emma. And as he smiled at her friendly, she saw her own smile. Also Regina had got the boy with. She turns to the boy.

,, Emma, may I introduce to you Henry. Our son." With this Regina turned to Emma again and smiled at her. Emma just stood there and stared at the little boy. When she got with that Regina looked at her worried, she awoke from her stupor.

,, We... We have a son?" asked Emma still confused.

,, Yes, Emma."

,, But how?" asked Emma, but only to find out two seconds later that this question was moronic.

,, Magic and love." said Regina and looked at Emma.

,, And before you even ask a crazy question …" Regina put her hand on Emma's cheek and leaned toward her.

,, Kiss me!" And with this Regina bridged the remaining millimetres and kissed Emma softly. Regina smile into the kiss as she felt like Emma returned the kiss.

When they broke apart Regina held her face close to Emma's and whispered:

,, Leave me never again."

,, Never again." With this Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and held her.

The End


	13. Something I need

Hi,

after a long time I post something new.

I will explain something for better understanding.

_What is written so, is the song_. _**What is written so, is the dream**_. And what is normal, is the present. This song is called ,, Something I need'' by OneRepublic.

_,, I had a dream the other night_

_About we only get one life_

_Woke me up right after two_

_I stayed awake and stared at you_

_So I wouldn't lose my mind''_

_**,, No, mother! Please! Let her live! Please!" pleaded Regina to her mother. Cora passed unimpressed her daughter. And went to Emma which stood stiffly at the door.**_

_**,, Dear, how many times have I told you that love is weakness? I just want to protect you." **_

_**With this Cora stood directly in front of Emma, who was staring at her with wide eyes. Cora smiled at her daughter.**_

_**,, Love is weakness." And Coras hand disappeared into Emma's chest.**_

In the first moment still trapped in her dream world, Regina Mills sat in the next moment sweat bathed in her bed. She still had these nightmares, which she could never dream to the end. The memories of the day were too painful.

When her breathing had calmed down again, she saw beside her and had to smile. There she lay. Her white knight in shining armor.

Emma.

How many nights had Regina staring at her when she has a nightmare again? Just to make sure she was still there. She lay back down and closed her eyes. But only to dream the whole nightmare again.

_,, And I had the week that came from hell_

_And yes I know that you could tell_

_But you're like the net under the ledge_

_When I got flying of the edge_

_You go flying of as well_

_And if you only die once_

_I wanna die with_

_You got something I need_

_In this world full of people, there's one killing_

_me_

_And if we only die once, I wanna die with you_

_You got something I need_

_In this world full of people, there's one killing_

_me_

_And if we only die once, I wanna die with you''_

_**She stood in her office and looked for a few documents when somebody behind her closed the door and turned the key.**_

_**,, Emma? I'm sorry, but I have all hands full." said Regina without turning around. She assumed that the blond sheriff had come. But it wasn't so.**_

_**,, So does one welcome her mother?" It came from the person who stood still at the door. Regina paused in her action and slowly turned around.**_

_**,, Mother?''**_

Regina winced and sat again in her bed. Just the shape of her mother scared her. Also Emma had to have noticed that something was wrong. Because she turned

herself around and pulled Regina to herself.

As Regina felt Emma's hand on her belly she had to smile. The dark-haired woman lay back and snuggled into Emma's arms. She didn't know how Emma always knew when something was wrong. Emma had always been there when she needed her and even if they hadn't understood very well at the beginning. But now. Now everything was different. And Regina was relieved that it was so. If Emma had died that day, she would died too.

_,, Last night I think I drank too much, yeah_

_Call it a temporary crutch_

_With broken words I tried to say_

_Honey don't you be afraid_

_'Cause we got nothing, we got us, yeah_

_And if we only die once_

_I wanna die with _

_You got something I need_

_In this world full of people, there's one killing _

_me_

_And if we only die once, I wanna die with you_

_You got something I need _

_In this world full of people, there's one killing _

_me_

_And if we only die once, I wanna die with you_

_I know that we're not the same_

_But I'm so damn glad that we made it_

_To this time, this time, now, yeah''_

_**There she stood. The person who had destroyed her whole life. That woman, she never wanted to have in her town, nevertheless had come.**_

_**,, What are you doing here?" asked Regina and tried to let her voice sound strong.**_

_**,, To bring you back on the right way." **_

_**With this Cora unlocked the door again and pulled a person with her inside. Regina couldn't see the face of the person, because this was covered with a bag, but she knew who it was.**_

_**,, Emma." whispered Regina, holding her hand over her mouth to suppress a sob. Her nightmare had come true. Her mother was back and wanted to destroy everything she loved. And she wanted to start with Emma.**_

_**,, Yes, darling." With this Cora pulled Emma the bag from her head and walked over to Regina.**_

_**,, Did you really think I don't know that you falled in love? I'm your mother. Mothers know everything, without they are present."**_

_**,, What do you want from her?" asked Regina and noticed that tears ran down her cheeks.**_

_**,, I want nothing from you directly. I will show you that love is something for weak people. The love only hurts us. You'll see how she dies. And then you will hopefully understand it."**_

_**,, No, mother! Please! Let her live! Please!" pleaded Regina to her mother. Cora passed unimpressed her daughter. And went to Emma which stood stiffly at the door.**_

_**,, Dear, how many times have I told you that love is weakness? I just want to protect you." **_

_**With this Cora stood directly in front of Emma, who was staring at her with wide eyes. Cora smiled at her daughter.**_

_**,, Love is weakness." And Coras hand disappeared into Emma's chest.**_

,, No. Love is strength!" whispered Emma Regina in her ear.

Regina opened her eyes and looked at Emma surprised.

,, You've talked in your sleep again."said Emma smiling.

,, Really?" asked Regina.

,, Really!"

,, Oh God! How much did you hear?" asked Regina shocked.

,, Not much. But is everything alright?" asked Emma anxiously.

,, Yes, it was just a nightmare. And with you by my side, everything is fine." said Regina and tucked Emma a strand behind her ear. Emma smiled down at Regina.

,, Really?"

,, Yes, Emma! Everything is in perfect order." said Regina and smiled at Emma.

,, Then, can we go back to sleep?" asked Emma, looking at the clock. 2:43.

,, Yes."

Regina put a hand on Emma's neck.

,, But onlyfirst …" whispered Regina, pulled Emma down to herself and kissed her softly.

,, I love you." Regina whispered as they broke away from each other.

,, I love you too." said Emma, lay down next to Regina and pulled her to herself.

,, And I will always love you." said Emma before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

,, I will always love you too."

_,, You got something I need_

_In this world full of people, there's one killing_

_me_

_And if we only die once, I wanna die with you_

_You got something I need_

_In this world full of people, there's one killing _

_me_

_And if we only die once, I wanna die with you_

_You got something I need_

_In this world full of people, there's one killing_

_me_

_And if we only die once, I wanna die with you_

_And if we only die once, I wanna die with you_

_If we only live once, I wanne live with you.''_

The End


End file.
